A New Summer
by suddenlyperry
Summary: Isabella is super excited about the visit from her bestfriend: Mable, who is staying with her for the summer. But it's a two for once deal, you get Mable and you also get her twin brother Dipper. With the two new arrivals, do some feelings change? And how much trouble will the twins have added in the group of fun-loving inventors?


Mable's Prospective-

_I am sooooo excited! And you (my mind friends) don't even get how excited I am right now. I'm just soooooooo excitedddddddddddd!_

_Two years ago I stayed in Gravity Fall's with my twin brother: Dipper, my crazy gruncle Stan and some other crazy people. But now I am going to stay the summer with one of my bestest friends! She is so cool I mean you guys don't even know. Also, Dipper is coming along too! I mean how awesome is that? This summer is going to be like the BEST summer of my life! I just can't hold in my excitement!_

"Eeeeee" I squeaked, and immediately covered my mouth. I forgot I was on a train, about half the people on the train turned and glared at me. It was a three hour ride after all.

_Ohmygosh! I almost forgot!_

I pulled my phone out from my pocket,

"I have to remember this whole summer!" I whispered to no one unparticular, luckily, this time no one heard me.

I looked over at Dipper, who was slumped over next to me. Asleep.

I opened up the camera on my phone, "Selfie time!" I whispered, and took the picture of Dipper and I.

_We look sooo awesome! To Instagram it goes!_

I selected the picture and began to write all the best hashtags I could think of.

#dipper #dippy #train #wearecoolcats #meow

_I'm so creative you guys don't even know._

"Mabel? What are you doing?"

I turned, Dipper had woken up.

"Oh you know Dippy. Just chilling, I am so excited!"

He sighed "Mabel for about the thousandth time, don't call me Dippy."

"So Dipper, are you excited? Because I am!"

"Well not really, I do remember Isabella." He stammered, "But I don't know any of her friends."

"Well from what I heard, they are sooo awesome"

"Well, whatever you say I guess." He mumbled and pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. I guess he has his notifications on.

"Mabel you posted a picture of me on Instagram? Again?!"

"Yah," I said sweetly "Look at it Dippy! Look at it."

He entered his passcode and opened Instagram, his eyes grew wide.

"Mabel..." He said as he did a face palm. "Really? You took a picture of me asleep? And what are with the hashtags? I mean we are cool cats? We aren't five Mabel. We are thirteen."

"Well Dipper, did it ever occur to you that if we didn't celebrate our birthdays each year we wouldn't be thirteen? We would be zero"

Dipper stared at me, "Mable that makes no sense."

"A truly it kind of does" A voice said, and we both turned.

It was a man, probably in his twenties. Dipper and I both turned to face each other again.

"See" I said smugly.

"Whatever Mable" Dipper murmured, "You can stay zero, but I'm thirteen"

"Whatever Dippy" I said and turned away from my twin.

_Soon I will be there, having the best summer of my life._

* * *

Phineas's Prospective-

I have to admit, one Isabella told me that her bestfriend was coming to stay the summer and possibly the next school year I thought it would be good for Isabella. Having a girl around aside from the fireside girls. But then I found out not only was Isabella's bestfriend staying in her house. So was her twin brother. They where both born in the same year as all of us. I just hope it doesn't cause any trouble. It probably wont but I wish I guy our age wasn't staying with Isabella. And for the last couple days that's all Isabella could talk about. Her bestfriend and her brother coming to stay with her and her parents. For the most of the time she talked about her bestfriend. But sometimes, she talked about the guy. And how awesome he was. I just, don't like how Isabella is obsessing over them. Anyway, they are supposed to arrive here any minute now. I wonder what they are like. Isabella is really excited about them coming so I might have pretended I was excited too. I was just wishing that this summer I could live it up with my friends. And see how some things I have in mind... Work out.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a bright yellow taxi. _That must be them._ I looked over at Isabella, but she was already heading down her driveway to the street. _Yep, that's them. _

The taxi slowed to a stop in fount of Isabella's driveway. Immediately the taxi door swung open and a girl with long brown hair flew out of it. She was wearing a cropped tee, with a purple cat on it and the word meow written out on it. Along with the top she whore jean shorts. And her hair was pulled out of her face with a matching purple hair band.

"Isabella!" The girl yelled,

"Mabel!" Isabella yelled back.

They hugged, and began talking about, well everything they could talk about.

I watched as a boy stumbled out of the taxi, he had shaggy brown hair, the same colour as his sisters.

The boy walked over to the trunk and pulled out two suitcases. One bright pink, covered in stickers of all sorts, and the other one was plain navy blue.

He looked a little flustered, and yah. The idea of helping him did cross my mind but, he was staying with Isabella. And this whole thing is just weird.

Isabella and Mable stopped talking, and turned to watch Dipper fiddle with the luggage.

"Thanks Dippy" Mable smiled, and walked over to her brother and retrieved the hot-pink-covered-in-stickers suitcase.

"Dipper!" It was Isabella's turn to speak, "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!"

And to my disbelief, she pulled him into a hug.

And I can assure you. If... Dipper wasn't flustered then. He was totally flustered now. He blushed and began stumbling over his words.

"Gee- well, um, hi-I I-Isabella-a" He managed to stammer.

"Come on you guys! Ill show you to your new rooms!" Isabella smiled with glee,

Than she turned to me. I was glad, I though she forgotten I was there.

"You can come to Phineas, if you want" She smiled, but I had to decline.

The rest of our friends where in my backyard setting up the surprise welcome party for Mable and Dipper. And I wanted to get back and help. As much as I wanted to stay with Isabella.

"No sorry, I think I should go help the others" I told her,

"Well, ok then." She said, "I'll see you at seven"

"Yep, see you at seven" I sighed,

_I'll see you, Mabel... and Dipper._


End file.
